When we meet again
by MusicalTrebleClef
Summary: From the first moment I saw him, I already disliked him. The first thing I noticed was the striking resemblence both of us possessed: blond hair, blue eyes, the same stature, the same face. But what made me dislike him wasn't either of that... Maybe I felt it was troublesome having a look-alike or something else. But I didnt like how HE looked a lot prettier than a girl like me


From the first moment I saw him, I already disliked him.

I glanced at the boy standing in front of me from head to toe.

The first thing I noticed was the striking resemblence both of us possessed: blond hair, blue eyes, the same stature, the same face.

It felt as if I was staring at a mirror in front of me.

But what made me dislike him wasn't either of that...

Maybe I felt it troublesome to have a look-alike, or perhaps it was just jealousy.

But...

I didn't like how HE was prettier than me...

-CHAPTER 1- The Encounter-

**Rin POV **

"Shion-sama! Where are you? Shion-sama!"

I crouched behind the bushes and peeked through the leaves, giggling at the sight of the flustered maids running about.

I grinned and disappeared into the bushes. I then quickly crept my way towards the direction of the orchard.

There I saw a teenager a little older than me in shabby clothing and wide hat trimming the tall shrubs surrounding a fountain in the middle of the garden.

Without hesitation I quickened my pacing and began sprinting towards the boy.

"Kaito-nii!" I exclaimed as I lunged forward to give him a hug. He stumbled a little from the impact.

"Rin-chan!" he quickly turned and smiled immediately after regaining his balance, "You stuck out of the mansion again? Geez, look at how messy your hair is..." he teased as he began to pick out the leaves that were caught in my hair.

"The mansion was too boring! I came to play with you!"

Kaito-niichan smiled back, "But you know Rin-chan, nii-chan still has his work to do. A young lady like you should'nt be outside getting yourself dirty all the time."

"It's okay, I don't really mind. So nii-chan please play with me?"

"Rin-chan..." he sighed while grinning.

"SHION-SAMA!" a woman with long pink hair tied loosely in braids was sprinting in my direction. I quickly hid behind Kaito-niichan and glared at the woman approaching.

"I finally found you Shion-sama!" the woman said while panting, "Come let's head back and continue your lessons, shall we?" She asked and stretched out her hand.

"NOOOOO! I wanna stay with Kaito-nii!" I held Kaito-niichan's sleeve tightly and refused to part from him.

"SHION-SAMA!"

"NOOOOO! Luka-sensei, leave me alone!" I began to tear up and quickly pressed my face into Kaito-niichan's sleeve, "I wanna play with nii-chan!"

Kaito-niichan scratched his head, not knowing what to do. Then suddenly an idea hit him, "Hey Rin-chan," he turned towards me. I glanced up at him.

"Rin-chan should be a good girl and go back to her lessons okay?"

"But..."

"And then," he bend down and patted my head, " if you're good I'll let you see something nice, okay?"

"Really?" I sprung up in excitement.

"Mm! But you'll have to promise you will attend your lesson properly, okay?"

I nodded in response, "I will!"

"Sigh, what would I do without you Kaito... Shion-sama has always been fond of you, sorry for all the trouble," Luka-sensei sighed.

"It's fine, I enjoy Rin-chan's company," Kaito-nii replied.

"Thank you for always taking care of her, now shall we go back?" Luka-sensei glanced at me and reached out for my hand. We then headed back to the mansion.

"See you later, Kaito-niichan!" I turned around and waved goodbye.

.

.

.

It was already evening and my lessons were finally over. My first instinct was to run over to where Kaito-niichan was. It's already this late I wonder if he's waiting for me...

It was a tiring day but the thought of seeing Kaito-niichan gave my feet the energy to propell myself towards the garden.

"Kaito-nii!" I shouted when I finally reached the fountain. Kaito-niichan turned around and greeted me with a cheerful smile.

"Ooh Rin-chan, you're finally done?"

"Yes! I worked really hard today! Kaito-nii, show me what you were talking about just now!" I began jumping in excitement.

"Well it's nothing much but..."

At the same time the sun was beginning to set and darkness began to envelope the garden. Feeling a little afraid I held on to Kaito-nii's sleeve once again. Ever since I could remember, Kaito-nii had been there for me. He played with me, told me stories, and comforted me when I cried. Kaito-nii was the gentlest person I've ever met and I had hoped that he would stay by my side for the rest of my life.

"Kaito-nii?" I glanced up at him beginning to feel a little afraid of the dark.

"I'm not really sure why but I discovered this while wandering around here few nights ago..." Kaito-nii looked down and gave me a reassuring smile. "For some reason," he continued, "when the sun sets here..."

I began to notice a tiny green light glowing from behind Kaito-nii. Soon, more began to appear and I finally realised what they were.

"Fireflies!" I gasped in excitement and pointed at the fireflies behind Kaito-nii. He glanced back and ruffled my hair.

"That's right, fireflies," he turned around and skillfully enclosed one between his palms. He then squatted in front of me, "Come here, Rin-chan."

I obeyed and squatted as well anticipating the magic that was to appear from his palms. Kaito-nii gently opened his palms and the green light began to float. My eyes glistened at the sight, I have never seen fireflies before and never have I seem them so close. The moment felt so magical for a split second.

"Wah..." I continued to gaze at the firefly in awe.

Soon, the firefly flew away, I stood up following its flight, and soon its glow was lost amongst the other similar lights.

"You know fireflies emit this light to attract their mate," Kaito-nii spoke while standing up.

"Mate? As in their lover?"

Kaito-nii nodded, with the usual faint smile on his face.

"Then! I'll emit a light too!" I exclaimed while climbing up the fountain. I stood up on the platform and noticed that my eye level was finally on equal levels as Kaito-nii's. I stretched out my arms wide and grinned widely.

"I'll emit a light to attract Kaito-nii to me! So when I grow up to become a beautiful lady, we can get married!"

Kaito-nii seemed stunned at my words. I wonder why? However his expression soon changed into his usual gentle smile again.

"Mm..." he nodded slightly.

Back then, I did not understand completely the meaning of marriage. All I knew was that it was the mark that would tie you to someone for the rest of your life. I leaped forward and gave Kaito-nii another hug.

"Now I can stay with Kaito-nii forever!"

Kaito-nii stood still for a second. But soon hugged me back. It was the first time I felt Kaito-nii properly hugging me. Usually I was too short to even reach his shoulders. Kaito-nii's hug was warm and comforting. Unknowingly, I began to sink deeper and deeper into dreamland.

.

.

.

I stirred around, beginning to wake up from my slumber. I slowly pushed myself upright and noticed that I was safely tucked in my bed. I rubbed my half-opened sleepy eyes and stretched my arms. The blood began circulating in my body as I found myself slowly beginning to wake up.

I recalled what happened the previous night, the fountain, the fireflies... I grinned at myself at the thought of the wonderful memory.

The door of my bedroom creaked open and I saw Luka-sensei peering in the room, checking if I was awake. When she noticed I was awake she strode in quickly with a warm towel in hand.

"You're finally awake, Shion-sama."

"Good morning, Luka-sensei..." I replied between yawns.

Luka-sensei approached my bedside and began to wipe my face with the warm towel. It was a routine she did for me every morning.

"Seems like you were rather exhausted last night, what did Kaito show you?"

I pondered for a split second before answering.

A part of me was excited to tell Luka-sensei everything that happened yesterday: the mysterious fireflies near the fountain, how I told Kaito-nii I wanted to marry him in the future...

Yet another part of me was hesistant to do so. Some part of me wanted to keep all that happened a secret between Kaito-nii and I. Something special that only we knew. Was this what they called 'being selfish'?

"It's a secret," I grinned innocently at Luka-sensei. Luka-sensei smiled faintly and began approaching my wardrobe.

"So, what do you want to wear for later?" she asked as she began rummaging through the different dresses inside.

"Later...?" I mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Ara, you forgot? Your father's friend is bringing his family to stay here for a few 've travelled a long way to reach here so 'be nice to them' said your father..."

And once again I have to dress up to 'form a good impression on them', I thought to myself while mentally imitating my father's voice when he spoke.

"So..." Luka-sensei said as she brought out a bright, yellow dress, "How about your favourite dress?"

.

.

.

I fidgeted in the uncomfortable clothing I was forced into by Luka-sensei. She was wrong when she said this was my favourite dress. The truth was I disliked them in general. They are so difficult to move around in and when I was in one, I could not climb up and down trees as I pleased.

I continued mumbling my displeasure to myself until my father noticed my behaviour.

"Rin, remember to be nice to them alright? They have a son your age coming as well, so remember to take good care of him."

"Yes, father..." I replied, displeasure in my voice. I did not like the idea of having to take care of another human being. Kaito-nii was the only friend I needed and anyone else would just be a burden.

Just then the large doors in front of us creaked open and led in by one of our butlers were the family of three. I noticed the eyes of the two grown men meet.

"Ah Rinto... it's good to see you," the man said while stepping forward.

"Leon, it's been a while hasn't it?" my dad replied and reached out his hand giving the other man a firm handshake.

The adults began a small conversation among themselves and was oblivious to the presence of their children. It was then I glanced at the boy and my eyes widened in shock when I finally noticed him.

He looks just like me... I thought to myself. At that instant I was sure he bore the same thoughts as me for he wore the same shocked expression as I did.

Those familiar blue eyes, those blonde locks, the tiny stature, the same face... It felt as if I was staring at my reflection.

"Introduce yourself son," the boy's father pat him on the back. I had to say, instead of looking much more like his father, he seemed to bore a creepy resemblance to ME more.

The boy bowed down politely, "Len Kagamine,sir..."

My father gave me a similar pat on the back, "Rin Shion, sir, ma'am. It's wonderful that you could come stay with us," I said robotically, lying through my teeth. I had to portray the image of a 'good little girl' in front of guests.

My gaze was once again fixated on the boy in front of me, Len was it? He did the same thing.

Intially, I was shocked at how we looked sooo similar.

Then, I was in awe at the amazing coincidence.

But after closer observation of the boy... I began to feel distaste.

I clicked my tongue unconsciously.

Despite the many similarities in our looks. This BOY...

looked a lot prettier in comparision to a GIRL like me...

I don't like this boy... What kind of boy has such pale skin and luscious eyelashes?

The corners of my lips drooped down the more I observed the boy's features. I hate to admit it but he...

I noticed a hand stretched out in front of me. I looked up at the boy, surprised.

"Nice to meet you," he flashed a smile. See? Even his smile looked much sweeter than mine. I cringed and shook his hand.

"It's my pleasure..." I muttered while forcing a smile.

"Your name is Rin?"

"What about it?" I squinted my eyes in suspicion.

"Nothing," he gave a wide smile showing his perfect pearly whites, "It's a cute name."

I blushed a little at his statement and replied, "Um... t-thank you..." No one, not even Kaito-nii has called me cute before, I felt a little embarassed at his statement.

"You're not that great at playing the good girl part though" he held onto my hand tightly. His innocent smile now became more of a mischievous smirk. I stood a little dazed while trying to process his words.

When I came to my senses I gave his hand a squeeze and flashed a smile back, "Neither are you."

**Hello! It was probably a bad idea to suddenly begin a new story while writing another one but because the words to this one gushed out so naturally I had to write it down! My brain still stores at least 3 other stories that I want to quickly throw out but for now I think I'll just focus on the ones I've begun writing.**

**If you find my English a little weird, I apologise. I'm bad at it. And because it's only my second time writing it may not be the best!**

**So what did you think of this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
